Planet Boyi
UNDER RECONSTRUCTION FOR AGE OF REBIRTH Items marked in red are to be disregarded and ignored by Age of Rebirth players. |+'Planet Boyi' |- |- |'Languages' || Corshian (American English) |- |'Size' || 266,000 miles/diameter |- |'Government' || Councilist Democracy |- |'Leader' || Mark H. Perry |- |'Population' || 79.125 Septillion |- |'Religions' || No Religion |- |'Currency' || Monetary System Abolished |- |'Largest City' || Future City, NT |- |'Capitol City' || P.B. Capitol City |- |'Species' || Homo Sapien Sapiens |- |'Technology Scale' || 100/100 |- |} The Planet Planet Boyi (Corshia V1) is one of several planets that contain a strange atmospheric chemical known as Cyon. Cyon affects the planet in many ways. The planet itself is three times the size of Jupiter but the Cyon reverses the gravitational pull, making the land inhabitable. The gravitational pull is equal to that of Earth's. Cyon also works as an extremely powerful sheild against both the sun's rays and against incoming asteroids, meteors and comets. Cyon can burn up an asteroid the size of Neptune into an object the size of a baseball. Cyon also releases a chemical that prevents the aging process, which extends the life span. Unfortunately, it does not prevent death. The average human before medical science would last almost 200 years before dying of age. The planet is 266,000 miles in diameter. The planet is made of six layers; the inner core, outer core, stryium (a metal), the mantle, tryxium (a very hard metal) and the crust. The atmosphere contains the same gases as Earth with the addition of Cyon. Corshia V1 has a total of twenty five moons and a series of Saturn-like rings. Planet Boyi has a unique orbit path around it’s solar system. The solar system has two suns, one on each end of it’s nine planets. Planet Boyi is located in the direct middle. Planet Boyi’s orbit runs in a figure eight, orbiting one sun, then dragged into the orbit of the other, swinging around back into the first sun’s orbit. It takes six months of time to orbit one sun. History of Planet Boyi (Corshia V1) The first instances of intelligent life on Corshia V1 appeared around 70,000 BC (Earth Time). The first civilizations began in 45,000 BC. The first civilization was named Corshia. Corshia grew very quickly, becoming a massive empire that spanned an area twice that of Earth. Five nations appeared and lived in peace. The Mordonians, Zerdese, Corshians, Xao Cing and the Rynnians. The five nations lived in peace until 31,000 BC when the Mordonian dictator became extremely hungry for power. At the time, technology was in the Medieval period. For ten thousand years, the Zerdese and Mordonians fought. In 22,000 BC the other nations joined the Zerdese as conditions worsened. Millions had died. The war ended in 21,546 when a Zerdese infiltrator assassinated the Mordonian dictator. The war ended within hours. In 18,700 BC, Corshia V1 was struck by a massive rogue planet. The planet had lost it's orbit and flung out into space. It eventually entered Corshia V1's solar system and was on a collision course with Corshia V1. The planet was slightly larger than Jupiter. The Cyon in the atmosphere of Corshia V1 burned away much of the colliding planet. The impacting remains struck Corshia V1 and caused a massive explosion that resulted in the destruction of the Mordonians and Rynnians. From the destruction grew a new world order. The remaining nations came together and began a massive reconstruction project. By 10,000 BC, Corshia V1's technology reached that of current day Earth. The planet still had not been completely colonized, due to it's massive size. Reconstruction continued for another ten thousand years. On 10 AD, the first female leader, Roxy Hassard, was elected but issues soon arose. Roxy belonged to a religion that worshipped a very ancient goddess. Roxy became corrupt and attempted to make women the superior sex. Civil war broke out between the males and females of Corshia V1. Fifty years of war went on. A small rebellion of women joined the male side. In 61 AD, three nuclear bombs were set off. The women allied with the men were killed by the female side. In an attack back, more nuclear bombs were deployed. The females fled the planet using interstellar cargo ships. They began the colonization of a new world, becoming an Amazonian like culture. Corshia V1 was soon renamed Boyi. With the female population gone, the Boyians commenced an emergency cloning program to maintain human population as well as other programs to extend human life. Peace came to Boyi and reconstruction and repair continued. The mass production of droids began. Various designs and systems were created and by 100 AD, Planet Boyi was 75% colonized. With the release of workforce robotics and droids, the Planet Boyian economy and monetary system was officially abolished in 1170 AD. There became no need for a monetary system as droids did all of the work. Droid activity picked up and by 1550 AD, all of Planet Boyi was colonized. With the use of cloning and life extension in place, sex restrictions were enacted. In 1700, Planet Boyi constructed and deployed seven space stations that would orbit the planet. In 1810, sensors detected another rogue planet. This one was not a threat to the security of Planet Boyi but with the use of the Boyians largest space craft, the rogue world was transported into the proper orbit of Planet Boyi. The planet found was temporarily named Dark World. It's atmosphere contained a harmless gas that blackened the planet's sky. Underneath this black layer was a thriving world that can sustain human life. The new planet was placed into orbit of Planet Boyi and named Corshia. It was immediately colonized as the population of Planet Boyi was growing too high. In 1875 the Boyians deployed hundreds of automated exploration satellites into space. Within days hundreds of thousands of galaxies were discovered and scanned. Planet Boyi made contact with a race called the Alieni. An alliance was drawn. It was soon discovered that the universe is not what it seemed as several AES satellites detected anomilies when passing across the universe. After a year of research, Planet Boyians discovered that the universe is actually one of ten universes, contained inside of a single energy field named an Exaverse. The AES's were reprogrammed to travel into the other universes. The Exaverse was scanned for years. The mapping found that the Planet Boyians were located in the third universe. Hundreds of civilized worlds were discovered and soon an organization was formed called the United Planets. In 2000, Planet Girl made an attack. They wanted to take back Planet Boyi. War was declared in 2003. Planet Boyi and the Alieni joined forces to eradicate the Girlans from existence forever. War raged for decades. The Girlans invaded weaker planets. By 2200 AD, the Girlans were wiped out. In 2567, Corshia placed a request to become an independent planet. Planet Boyi immediately allowed independence and Corshia became it's own soveriegn planet and a strong ally of Planet Boyi. Earth was discovered by the Planet Boyians in 2945. The date on Earth was 1945. The Boyians discovered Earth as World War II came to an end. Planet Boyi made alliances with the United States of America in ED1947 (Earth Date 1947). In ED1996, Planet Boyi made it's official alliance with the United Nations and set up a base city that orbits Earth. From there, communications and talks between Earth officials and Planet Boyian officials can be made. In 2999, Planet Boyi came into contact with a planetary superpower called Cardova. Cardova was nearly the same as the Boyians except it was populated by an all female population. Cardova joined in an alliance with Planet Boyi and changed Boyian history forever. The Planet Boyians lifted the female restriction laws and gave immigration clearance to females from Cardova. Within days, millions of marriages occurred on Planet Boyi and the cloning operations ended. In 3012, Planet Boyi discovered that the Exaverse is only one of many. Using advanced technology, Planet Boyian craft traveled to the second Exaverse and discovered an equally advanced planet called Unobia. These beings became strong allies of Planet Boyi and joined the United Planets. Way Of Life -Language: Planet Boyi is home to billions of refugee aliens as well as septillions of it’s own people. Currently there are 1.6 million individual languages in use on the planet. The most widely used language is Corshian, which is basically American English. Other popular languages include Xiyese (Japanese), Almashi (Hebrew), Rukivt (Russian), Teenian, Lydunnki and Freean. -Population: Planet Boyi’s population is the largest single planet population on record. The population stands at 79.125 septillion, all of which, live on the planet of Planet Boyi Corshia V1. The population grows at a rate of 14 billion per year. The death rate is less than one per year. Until the year 3000, Planet Boyi’s population was maintained through a massive cloning program. After meeting the Cardovans, Planet Boyi lifted the female restrictions and sex restrictions. The cloning program ended in 3001. Cardovans who immigrated to Planet Boyi eventually made relationships with the Boyians, bringing human reproduction back into play. -Religion: Since the end of the Corshian Civil War, there has not been any form of religion on Planet Boyi. The females who left were the last of those who believed in and worshiped any form of god. Planet Boyians have long researched the question as to how all life began. The initial question remains unanswered. Though, Planet Boyians have managed to declare there is no god or official entity who started all life. Religion on Planet Boyi is limited to the refugee aliens that inhabit Boyian cities. These aliens are outsiders and immigrants, their own cultures remain. -Economy: Planet Boyi’s economy was abolished in 1170 AD after nearly all work and labor was placed into the control of droids and robotics. With no need for workers that require payment, the entire economy and monetary system was declared obsolete. Ironically, Planet Boyi is rich in gold, diamonds, silver and many other expensive minerals that are commonly used to back up an economy. So much in fact, that not even 30% of it has been mined. Planet Boyians had decided in 1204 to simply give away these minerals to poor planets for free. A massive cache of these minerals though, have been kept for uses such as paying another planet that still uses an economic system, for services or goods. -Home Life: The home life on Planet Boyi is very enjoyable. The standard sized house is built 80 feet long and 30 feet wide. They usually have two floors plus an attic and basement. The outside has options like a pool, deck and many other amenities. Outdoor upkeep robots fly house to house and trim the grass, remove weeds, melt the snow, clean the gutters, sweep the steps and driveway, repair any damages, clean the cars and wash down the walls and windows. Indoor are laser systems and robotics that silently vacuum the carpets and floors, clean the stairways, clean the tables and counters, cleanup pet hair and dirt, clean the windows, wash dirty clothes, clear dust and clean floors. All Planet Boyian homes come standard with video phone, cell phone, internet, cybernet, full cable TV and full interplanetary TV. They get water, electricity and emergency disaster shelters. Each home comes with a backup generator that can power the whole home. The generator alone can run forever. They also get solar power and heating and air conditioning. They also get satellite and antenna connections. Their homes have anti nuclear and cyonic resistance siding and air tight virus controls. The glass is nuclear blast proof. -Health: Planet Boyian science has easily killed off viruses and disease. After wiping out all known Planet Boyian illnesses, they moved on to other planets to help end those diseases. Up to today, Boyians have eliminated all traces of over 164 trillion different illnesses around the universe. Cancer, tumors, common colds even things as simple as pimples, zits and nostril mucus and boogers have been eliminated. Now any planets that have viruses and disease can contact Planet Boyi and they will wipe out the problems there. This has created a safer lifestyle for Planet Boyians and their allies. They have no worries about getting sick or dying. Boyians now have unlimited life spans as the DNA has been altered by technology. New body cells reproduce better than the previous ones. Planet Boyians themselves are very healthy. The food they grow and eat are 100% clean and safe. They live in a clean environment. There is no pollution of any kind. They keep themselves well clean by not using normal showers, but by using laser scan showers. They walk into a shower like any other stand up shower and then press a button or use verbal commands to activate it. Immediately the shower scans a green and then red beam around the body and it literally zaps and cleans away all the dirt, bacteria, viruses and other things. It is cleaner than using a water shower. Washing hands is the same. They put their hands under a sink like faucet and it zaps away the dirt. They also own multiple robots that constantly clean the house and have vents in every room that clears away the dust, pollution and airborne viruses. Outside, cities and towns are surrounded by tall air refreshers that clear away pollution and disease. Stairways, roads, sidewalks and other paths are constantly kept clean by more robots and laser cleaners. Hospitals are rarely used. All Planet Boyians carry with them small body repair kits. It is a small microwave energy machine about the size of a flip cell phone. They hold the machine over a cut, bruise, scratch, break, or fracture and hold a button down until the damaged part is repaired to perfection. It also cleans away the area injured. This small machine also gets rid of surgery needs and can repair any type of damage. It can remove zits, pimples, freckles, moles and other deformities. It also shrinks down long finger or toe nails and can also trim hair down to however the person likes it. As well, because Planet Boyi no longer uses nuclear, oil, coal, gas or other polluting energy sources, people don’t get sick or infected by dangerous fumes. Homes and construction sites have air cleaners that keep any dangerous fumes from getting out to people. Dangerous animals have been made extinct. This includes mosquitos, bees, poisonous bugs and poisonous reptiles. Government Planet Boyi is run by a Councilist Democracy also known as a Councilism. There is a single President who is advised by a group of advisers, who represent the various governmental departments such as the Department of Defense or the Department of Health. This is the executive branch. The Judicial branch deals with crime, punishment and acts as an investigatory agency that maintains rights and liberties. The Judicial branch makes sure that laws passed do not conflict with rights of citizens and in the event of corruption, the Judicial branch acts as a temporary government until a new leadership is established. This is the planetary government. The planet is divided into national provinces, each with their own executive branch and judicial branch. The President, advisers and Judicial officials are elected by the citizens. Elections are very simple. A single button a pressed when choosing the candidate. The computer automatically calculates the votes and the next President is declared official. Unlike elections in the United States, there is no Electoral College. Planet Boyians find the ‘College’ a flawed system. All government officials have life long terms and only leave office under three possible conditions. *1) Impeachment *2) Death *3) Quit/Retirement Military Planet Boyi has one of the largest militaries known. The majority of it is made up of a space and air force, seconded by a massive droid and robotic military force. *Space Force The Space Force is Planet Boyi’s outer space military which includes space fighters, space bombers, assault craft, destroyers and transport ships. This is primarily used as an offensive force. *Air Force The Air Force is used as a defensive and offensive force, designed of course for on planet operation and not outer space. Though all air force craft can operate in space, their abilities become limited overall. *Navy The Boyian Navy has not been used in over two hundred years and is mainly used on other worlds that are in need of help. There are 1,116 “water worlds” on record. The Navy comes in useful in this matter. *Militant Forces The PBMF are the ground troops of Planet Boyi. The ground forces are used as peacekeeping forces. *Droid Army The Droid Army is an offense force and a reconnaissance force as well as a rescue squadron. *Automated Defense System (ADS) A large squadron of space satellites that have the capability of eradicating an entire planet with the shot of it’s primary laser weapon. These are heavily armed with various weapons ranging from missiles, lasers and destroyer beams. These satellites are placed into orbit of planets, solar systems and also float randomly in space as a comet/asteroid/meteor/space junk destroyer. *Devastator Squadron A force of massive space craft with the ability to destroy entire planets and solar systems. These ships are top of the line and are capable of destroying any attacking force and are used in situations such as galactic-wide war or against enemies of equal strength. Technology Planet Boyian technology is considered to be one of the top best known in the universes. Technology Planet Boyi has yet to complete include time travel, universe sparking (creating a universe via chemical/energy reaction) and finding the true cause of all existence. Historic Break-Throughs Planet Boyi is famous for it’s many break-throughs in science, medicine, history and technology. Some of their most important break-throughs include Cyon grade energy, Cyon grade weapons and cures to all illness. Allies & Enemies Allied: *Alieni *Anari *Btizzri *Cardova *Corshia *Dayona *Daytona (state of civil war) *Earth *Federation of Teeniemen *Fyryo *Unobia Enemies: *Planet Girl (destroyed) *Hondria *Yesserof *Qysonera Category:United Planets Category:Planets Category:The Age of Rebirth